


Djimmi gets rid of Fortnite

by wingedoracle



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: crackfic, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedoracle/pseuds/wingedoracle
Summary: Psycarrot has a strange vision, and seeks someone.





	Djimmi gets rid of Fortnite

It was a normal day in Inkwell Isle. Everyone was doing their thing. You know, the normal. On this certain day, Psycarrot was seeing the future. However, his vision wasn't a good one. In Psycarrot's vision, there was a game brainwashing everyone. And I mean everyone. The name of the game? Fortnite.

"Crap. Can't this vision just end?" complained Psycarrot.

And that's when Weepy entered the room. Among entering, he saw the vision of an apocalypse caused by Fortnite. He started to cry a lot.

"PSYCARROT, MAKE IT STOPPPPPPPPP!" whined Weepy.

"Weepy, it's okay. I'll try my hardest." stated Psycarrot.

Suddenly, Psycarrot grew legs. I don't know, because of magic.

"Um, bye Moetato! Bye Weepy! I'm going to Isle 2!" said Psycarrot as he ran off.

"Is it just me, or did he just grow legs." thought Moetato to himself.

As time passed, Psycarrot made it to Isle 2. This is where he met the infamous trio. The Carnival Trio.

"HOLY CRAP! BON BON! DJIMMI! YOU GOTTA LOOK AT PSYCARROT! HE GREW LEGS!" screamed Beppi, while laughing a bit too hard.

"Shut your damn mouth, Beppi!" responded Baroness von Bon Bon.

The two began to fight like idiots. This left the straight man of the group, Djimmi.

"Yo, Psycarrot. What do you want?" greeted Djimmi.

"I need a wish! I had a terrible sight of the future!" responded Psycarrot.

"And that is...?"

"I wish that Fortnite would never exist in this timeline! It's gonna brainwash everyone, for god's sake!" stated Psycarrot.

And then, the miracle happened. The vision stopped, and Weepy's crying had ended. (For now) No more Fortnite zombie apocalypse for Inkwell Isle! Psycarrot then went back home, and then his legs disappeared.

And everyone was happy. (For now)


End file.
